


Twin Flames: Negan x Samantha x Sabrina

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Dwight brings two gorgeous redheaded twins, Samantha and Sabrina, back to the Sanctuary. Of course, Negan's got his fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky!





	1. Soap Up

Negan stood outside the gate of the Sanctuary, whistling and tapping Lucille on the bars. He was impatient, pacing and waiting for Dwight to return from his run. And he was horny too. He wanted to take care of business and then get back to his wives to see if anyone was up for a little freaky deaky. 

Suddenly, Dwight’s truck rounded the bend and came rattling up the gravel driveway. “Well, well. What do we have here, Dwighty boy?” Negan smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him. “You better have something good in the back of that truck for me. You were gone an awfully long fucking time.” 

“Oh, I do, boss,” Dwight smiled broadly. “Wait’ll you see what I’ve got in the back.” 

“Well, come on, D, I ain’t got all motherfucking day!” 

Dwight jumped out of the truck and walked to the back, rolling up the creaky old door and revealing two scantily clad redheads. Negan thought they looked damn good in their titillatingly short cargo shorts, tight tank tops, and black combat boots. Their cheeks were sprinkled with sexy freckles and they had a lovely natural sun-kissed blush. 

"My, my, my." Negan licked his lips and let his Southern drawl reveal itself a little more than usual. "Isn't this a lovely goddamn fucking surprise?" The two women shivered a bit, not from the cold as the day was sunny and warm, but out of fear. 

"Now, don't worry, ladies," Dwight reassured them. "Negan treats his ladies right. And if you don't want to be his ladies, you can always work for points." 

"Shh," Negan shushed him. "I can explain how things work later. Now, girls, what are your names?" 

The one on the left spoke first. "I'm Samantha." She had mahogany hair down to her waist, a little deeper red than her sister's, and she twirled the ends of her hair around her finger as she spoke. Negan was big on reading body language. He took that as a sign that she was interested, and she was. 

"And I'm Sabrina," the twin on the right spoke up, quieter than her sister and more timid. She had bra-strap length flame red hair, a little wilder with a wind-blown look. Her features seemed somehow slightly younger than Samantha's even though they were twins. She seemed softer and more innocent, where Samantha seemed more sophisticated and worldly. 

"Welcome to a brand new beginning, Samantha and Sabrina. I think you're going to love it here. And I'm going to love you being here." Negan looked them up and down, taking in every inch of their long legs and imagining them wrapped around his waist. "Dwight, let's get these beautiful creatures out of this dirty old truck and give them the grand tour of the Sanctuary!" 

Dwight took Sabrina's hand and Negan took Samantha's, and they cautiously stepped down out of the tall truck bed onto the dusty ground below. "You both seem... very nice..." Sabrina said, glancing at both of them with warmth yet hesitation. 

Samantha spoke up, filling in the blanks that her sister left. "We've been surviving on our own out there this whole time. Really haven't run into other people. We were kind of afraid to, if we're being honest." 

"Smart girls," Negan said, eyes locked on Samantha who he had already chosen as his favorite. "It's not the walkers you have to worry about out here. It's the people." 

They walked through the large, intimidating gate into an even more forboding scene, with the former factory that was now the Sanctuary looming ahead. "Wow," Sabrina marveled. "You live here?" 

"Damn straight, sugar. And now you do, too." 

"Yeah, ladies," Dwight piped up, preening like a peacock and speaking in an overly dramatic tone. "Welcome to... the Sanctuary." 

Negan punched him in the shoulder. "Calm down, Dwighty boy! Trying to score points with the foxes? This is _my_ kingdom," he said, making a grand gesture with his hand, sweeping across the property. "D here is just my right-hand man." 

Dwight stiffened up and went silent. Sabrina felt sorry for him and squeezed his hand. "I think you're kinda cute," she whispered. He puffed back up and smiled, thinking about how jealous Sherry would be when she saw him with this fiery redhead. 

  


Negan escorted Samantha and Sabrina into the rec room where all the wives had gathered. Some were playing cards, some were chatting, and two were off in the corner making out. Sabrina blushed and looked away. Samantha cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like there's some fun to be had here," she said to no one in particular. 

"That's my dirty girl!" Negan's excitement boomed through his vocal cords and showed itself in his body movement. He leaned and swayed and rubbed his palms together hungrily. "Now, you see that my wives live a life of leisure. There's no reason to be a laborer when you can simply be mine and live life like two princesses." 

"Queens," Samantha interrupted, hand on her hip. 

"I stand corrected," Negan replied, already pussy whipped when he hadn't even had a taste yet. 

Sabrina looked around at what was essentially a harem, thinking about the contrast between their simple home life and this. They had previously been living in a small cottage that they boarded up for safety, growing vegetables outside and fending off walkers with axes and machetes. Now this odd yet sexy leather-clad character was offering them an entirely different kind of life. "This is some crazy shit," she muttered. 

Negan's laughter boomed against the cement walls. "Yes, it fuckin' is, darlin'. And that's the way I like it. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." 

Sabrina looked him dead in the eye, the boldest move she had made since they met. "No, sir. I'll stay. I'm quiet but I'm not stupid. And I'm only shy... at first." 

"Hot diggity dog!" Negan exclaimed. "This is gonna be one hot night! Dwight, take these ladies to the showers and let them get all that dust and dirt off their sexy bodies!" Samantha rolled her eyes but smiled and Sabrina smirked a little too. "Some fresh pajamas and they'll be ready to climb into my bed." 

  


Samantha and Sabrina were left to their own devices at the outdoor shower stalls. They gathered what they needed from the well-stocked shelves. "These towels are so fluffy and they smell so fresh! And this soap! It looks handmade." Sabrina oohed and ahhed at everything in front of her, having been stuck with such limited supplies for so long. 

Samantha picked up a still-sealed bag of Bic shavers and her eyes went wide. "Brand new razors instead of our old rusty one? Girl, these legs are gonna be baby-smooth for Negan tonight!" 

Sabrina giggled. "You got it bad for that boy." 

"And you don't?" Samantha cocked an eyebrow at her minutes-younger twin sister. 

"Don't get me wrong, Sam, he is major eye candy. But Dwight seems so sweet. I kind of have my eye on him." 

Samantha clapped her hands together. "I _thought_ so! I knew I heard you two whispering something to each other. Well, girl, I don't think Negan is gonna be too thrilled about that but the heart wants what it wants. More Negan for me, then!" 

They headed into the showers and squealed with delight when the hot water tap actually provided hot water. They soaped up, laughing and singing and smiling, so happy to be in a place where creature comforts still existed, even if they were wrapped in an industrial exterior. 

"This is amazing," Sabrina sighed, leaning into the hot water and lathering up with a bar of soap. "I think we're really gonna love it here." 

  


Negan was on his way back to his bedroom to get it ready for the girls' grand welcome, but he found himself drawn toward the showers. He creeped around the chain link fence surrounding them and tip toed into a position where he could see Sabrina and Samantha soaping up. 

He hissed at the sight of their naked freckled bodies covered in soap suds. He bit his fist to keep himself quiet, feeling a growing bulge in his pants. "I can't believe my fucking good luck," he whispered, reminding himself to thank Dwight later for bringing these beauties back. 

He quietly unzipped his pants and palmed his dick, pumping it as he watched the water run down over the girls' D-cup titties. He struggled to keep quiet as he jerked himself hard, imagining cumming all over their round asses. Distracted by the long-legged lovelies in front of him, he accidentally loosened his grip on Lucille and let her clatter onto the cement. 

"What the—" Samantha and Sabrina turned to see what the noise was, covering their ample busoms with their hands. 

"Ahem." Negan stepped forward and bowed, his erect cock unabashedly exposed. "You'll have to forgive me, ladies. I couldn't resist watching the upcoming attractions." He winked and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

To his delight, they both laughed. Samantha let her hands fall away from her breasts and gestured for Negan to come join them, knowing without asking that her sister wanted him to come closer too. "Come here, you peeping tom. Come help us soap up and get clean." 

"I'd rather help you soap up and get fucking dirty," he said with a grin plastered across his handsome face. 

He hurried into the showers, stripping off his leather jacket and T-shirt and then kicking off his boots and jeans as he ran. He approached the twins completely nude and rock hard, his cock bobbing up and down with every step. Sabrina was shy but obviously turned on. Samantha's mouth was watering and she was squeezing her nipples as she took in the sight of him. 

"Have you two ever been in a threesome together before?" Negan asked, pumping his length and running his thumb over the head of his dick at the thought of what was about to happen. 

Sabrina bit her lower lip, nostrils flaring with desire. "No. Not yet. I've always wanted to." 

Samantha's gaze whipped from Negan's body to Sabrina's face. "What? You? Little miss innocent? I mean, I've thought about it before, but you? When?" 

"Remember that guy you were dating last year—" 

"Fuck. Stop." Negan interrupted, self-centered and impatient. "There will be plenty of time for girl talk later. Now get down on your knees and worship this fat cock right now!" 

"Fuck. Yes, sir," Samantha smiled and got to her knees on the cement, hot water from the showerhead still raining down on her. Sabrina lowered herself slowly, watching Sam get started on the head as she took her position at the base. She kissed and sucked his shaft and then moved south, twirling her tongue around his balls and popping them into and out of her mouth. 

Negan threw his head back and let out a low, animalistic moan. With one hand, he shoved Samantha's head further onto his cock. With the other, he wound Sabrina's wild locks around his fist and pulled her hair, looking into her eyes and grunting her name. "I must be fucking dreaming. You two are too goddamn hot to be real." 

"Oh, we're real, baby," Samantha said, hand on his happy trail and mouth on his member. "And we are gonna make you soooo happy." 

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her onto her feet and spinning her around to face the shower wall. She poked her ass out toward him and he spread her cheeks to see what she had for him. 

"Goddamn girl, you look good enough to eat." He then dropped to his knees and proved that he was a man of his word. He got in close and tight, licking from her sensitive clit to her dripping core and then to her tight pink asshole. 

Sabrina stood under the showerhead, fingering herself and watching Negan have his appetizer. He made eye contact with her, silently promising her that she was next. She got the message. 

Breaking eye contact with Sabrina, Negan worked a finger inside of Samantha's ass while he lapped his tongue along her folds. He tried to keep tonguing her sweet pink flesh but his hard-on was raging and he needed to get inside. "You want to feel this long, thick shaft inside your sweet pussy, baby girl?" 

"Mmm," she moaned, one hand against the cold wall and one rubbing her clit. 

He got to his feet and pushed the head of his cock slowly into her wetness. Once he had filled her completely and she adjusted to his size, he began thrusting in and out at a frenzied pace. He resumed staring Sabrina down and they eye-fucked each other while they carefully walked the line between ecstasy and the point of no return. 

Samantha's screams grew louder and louder until Negan wondered if they would draw an audience. She finally reached the peak and let her orgasm fly, quaking and pushing back against Negan as her juices dripped down his manhood and his hairy thighs. 

When she had finished, Negan gestured for Sabrina to come take her place. "Get on it, pretty girl." He was ready to bust, just watching this gorgeous naked girl walking over to him with such lust in her eyes. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying himself deep inside and kissing her hard. He was surprised that she was more relaxed than her wilder sister and that she took him fully inside with more ease. 

Samantha came up behind her and cupped Negan's balls while he fucked her sister. She leaned in to kiss him and they were both surprised when Sabrina leaned in and joined them for a sexy three-way kiss. "Fuck." Negan was at the edge and he didn't want to come until he got Sabrina there. 

"It's OK baby, you can cum inside me." 

Negan's eyes flew open at her invitation. "You sure? Ladies come first. That's a fucking rule with me." 

"Trust me." 

Mere seconds after she uttered the words, he was spasming and filling her with an explosion of hot jizz. As soon as she felt it, she too reached her climax, shuddering and squeezing around his cock, their juices mingling and dripping out, pearly and shiny in the sunlight. 

He let her get back to her feet and he had to steady himself against the shower wall. "Jesus Christ." He tried to catch his breath. "What the fuck kind of sex goddesses are you? I am _not_ letting you two leave the Sanctuary. You are _mine._ " 

The girls just laughed, grabbing the soap and beginning to suds him up. "Let's get cleaned up for round two, shall we?"


	2. Country Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sabrina off somewhere with Dwight, Negan and Samantha head out to the countryside for a romantic picnic and sexual rendezvous.

The next morning at the Sanctuary, Negan was shaving off his scruff and admiring himself in the bathroom mirror. "Always against the grain," he said to his reflection as he recalled the mind-blowing sexual encounter he had with Samantha and Sabrina the day before.  
  
He still could not believe his luck with Dwight bringing these stunning women back to join their side, and even more so that they were down to join the wives. "Hot diggity dog!" He slapped on some after shave lotion and beamed at himself in the mirror. "It is going to be another productive damn day!"  
  
He grabbed his leather jacket and then thought of the scorching heat under that blistering summer sun. He tossed the jacket onto the bed and headed out the door in his white T-shirt. He whistled as he caught a glimpse of himself in a full-length mirror that hung in the hallway. "Those babes won't be able to keep their fucking hands off you, Negan."  
  
"Talking to yourself again, boss?" Dwight smirked at Negan as he came around the corner with Negan's beloved bat slung across his shoulder. "You left Lucille out by the showers last night, you know. No worries though. I cleaned her and polished her up."  
  
"What? Fuck!" He grabbed her and caressed her handle, planting a little peck on the wood grain. "Oh, baby, Daddy didn't mean to forget you." He tried to play it off with jokes, but he was more than a little shocked at the fact that he was so distracted by Samantha and Sabrina that he'd leave his beloved barbed weapon out there.  
  
Dwight busted out laughing and Negan straightened up, puffing out his chest. "Fuck, Dwight, you want this barbed wire stuck in your skull? No? Then shut up."  
  
The two men clomped down the hallway together without saying a word. They were both thinking of the day ahead and when they might be able to sneak in a rendezvous with the fiery redheads that had captured their imaginations.  
  
Dwight knew he was playing a dangerous game but he had some serious butterflies over Sabrina. Negan was too caught up in himself and the girls to even notice Dwight's behavior around them.  
  
Negan wanted to be able to get the girls away for another tryst, but he needed to get Dwight out of his hair first. "I've got a lot to do today, D. I think I'm gonna head out on my own. You stick around here and keep the guys in line."  
  
Dwight perked up at that news. "Sounds good, sir. You know where to find me if you need me." _Balls deep inside Sabrina, with a little luck,_ he thought to himself. _If it's my last day on Earth, at least it'll be a damn good one._  
  
  
Negan really did have some things to attend to outside of the Sanctuary that day and he figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He parted ways with Dwight and headed into the kitchen. It was halfway between breakfast and lunchtime, so it was deserted. Negan took advantage of the privacy to pack a picnic lunch for himself and his new ladies.  
  
Whistling, he tossed some cold fried chicken into an insulated bag along with some fresh apples and a bottle of Cabernet. "Mm-mm-mmm," he hummed as he imagined Samantha and Sabrina fueling up on all that good food and wine to sustain them through a long lovemaking session. "Negan, you are a lucky, lucky man," he said to himself.  
  
He slung the bag over Lucille's barbs and headed off toward the wives' quarters. _Knock-knock-knock._ He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Ladies, are you decent? I fuckin' hope not!" He opened the door and was disappointed to find that they were all fully dressed and no freaky deaky was going on. _A man can always hope,_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Samantha and Sabrina, I am going out on a run and I am bringing you both with me to enjoy a fantastic fucking picnic lunch!" He leaned in his famous dick-first posture and waited for their enthusiastic response.  
  
"Umm... Negan?" Samantha spoke in an unusually timid voice from the back corner of the room. "Sabrina took off on a run already and I don't know when she'll be back. I guess you'll have to settle for just me."  
  
Negan gritted his teeth. "A run? My wives do not need to go on runs. What kind of fuckery is this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Negan. She has a mind of her own. I tried to stop her." Samantha nervously twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip. She wasn't telling him the full truth and she hoped he wouldn't catch on. "So just us?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he forgot all about Sabrina.  
  
"Come on, dirty girl. Your chariot awaits."  
  
  
There was no run, other than a mad truck race out into the countryside so that Negan could get Samantha alone. He couldn't decide if he was disappointed or excited that Sabrina was elsewhere. Their shower threesome had knocked his socks off but he had his eye on Samantha in particular. He was no one woman man but she seemed like she would have been a worthy match if he was.  
  
"Negan, this is breathtaking!" Samantha breezed out of the truck and twirled around, arms spread wide, face to the sky. "You really know how to please a country girl." The wind-swept field was filled with flowers and the fragrance put her into a romantic mood. The centerpiece was a majestic white oak tree, tall and wide.  
  
Negan stooped to pick a small bouquet of asters and presented them to Samantha with a flourish. "Would you believe these were once believed to repel evil serpents?" He winked at her with a knowing gleam in his eye.  
  
She smirked, raised her eyebrows, and lowered her gaze to the snake in his pants. "I guess we'll see about that." She nodded toward the bag. "What'cha got in there?"  
  
Negan grabbed a blanket from the truck and spread it out below the towering oak. He then unpacked their lunch, making a dramatic show of it as if it were a gourmet buffet. "Bon fucking appetit," he said, helping Samantha down onto the blanket and then taking a seat cross-legged beside her. They kicked off their boots and got comfortable.  
  
Samantha grabbed a cold chicken leg and bit into it, savoring the crunchy breading and the delicious meat. "God, Negan," she enthused with her mouth still full, "I haven't tasted fried chicken since before the walkers came!" She wiped her mouth and let her eyes travel over his lean, lanky frame. She wasn't sure what was more of a treat; the food or the man who was staring back at her hungrily.  
  
He polished off a drumstick himself and then pulled a corkscrew out of the bag to uncork the wine. "This is the best red wine I could find, and if I do fuckin' say so myself darlin', we've got a pretty decent selection back there."  
  
"Mmm, I can't wait to taste it."  
  
A bottle of wine later, their laughter was ringing out through the field and Negan's eyes may as well have had little animated hearts dancing in them. His feelings toward Samantha were as clear as could be and there was nothing keeping them from each other.  
  
Negan sat on the picnic blanket, his back against the trunk of the old oak tree, Samantha with her back against his chest. He inhaled, enraptured by the clean scent of her shampoo and floral perfume. "Ahh, Samantha. You are one truly beautiful goddamn woman. Inside and out."  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer into his arms as he tightened his embrace. He noticed that her breasts were framed by his forearms, his muscled grip forming a corset of sorts and lifting her busom even higher than her push-up bra attempted to. "Well, look at these," he enthused.  
  
"Would you like to take a closer look?" Samantha slowly popped each button on her white blouse, exposing her cleavage to Negan's roving eyes.  
  
He reached a hand inside of her D-cup to free one breast from its confines. "Fuuuck," he muttered as he flicked his long, lean finger across her hard nipple.  
  
Samantha moaned and pressed harder into him, feeling his growing bulge behind her. She rolled her hips against it and he groaned his pleasure into her ear. He reached around her to unzip her jeans and then slipped his hand down between her legs to caress her sensitive pink pearl. She writhed against him, breathing heavy, wanting more.  
  
She turned around quickly, lifting his white T-shirt off and throwing it to the side. She ran her hands down his chest hair on the way to unzip his jeans. She pulled his jeans completely off along with his boxer briefs, leaving him completely nude in the sunlight, a feast for her hungry eyes.  
  
She climbed on top of him, breathless. "May I?" She asked, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
"Yes, you fucking may."  
  
She gripped his shoulders, straddled his hairy thighs, and lowered herself onto his thick, hard manhood. Their moans mingled and harmonized with the wind. She slammed down hard into him as he thrust up into her. She felt the thick head of his cock pressing against her G spot with each stroke and ramming into her sensitive cervix. He filled her so completely.  
  
She threw her head back, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Negan grabbed a handful of it and stared hard into her eyes. "Turn around," he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." As much as she didn't want to climb off of his throbbing dick, she obeyed him without hesitation, turning and getting on all fours, arching her back and showing off her voluptuous behind.  
  
Negan whistled, pleased with the view. He grabbed Lucille and pressed her sanded-smooth handle against Samantha's clit, rubbing in circles and making her moan with forbidden pleasure. "Lucille is hungry!" He pressed the handle into her entrance, gently stroking just an inch or two inside, expertly hitting her G spot and making her writhe with satisfaction and frustration.  
  
Just then, a rustling from the field stole their attention away from their lovemaking. Three walkers were ambling their way, growling and snarling and dripping undead goo.  
  
"Stay right here, beautiful. I fucking got this," Negan said.  
  
Samantha loved a strong, protective man, but she knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. "No, I got this." She stood naked, grabbed Lucille, and headed toward the walkers.  
  
"Now, this I gotta fucking see." Negan folded his arms and watched as his fiery redhead boldly went to battle, her thick ass jiggling as she ran, her strong legs carrying her with ease. She swung the bat with precision, taking out the first walker with a satisfying blow to the head. _Crack._ Then the second. _Crack._ And the third. _Crack._  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, that was hot," Negan looked her up and down as she strode slowly back to him with a very messy Lucille slung over her shoulder.  
  
"That was fun," she purred. "Now, I want you to beat my pussy up, Daddy, but not with your bat."  
  
A smile spread over Negan's ruggedly handsome face and he grabbed Lucille from her, tossing the bat to the side with intent to focus solely on Samantha. He felt her, rubbing his fingers between her folds. He pumped his cock with his hand, spreading her juices and his pre-cum along his impressive length. "Get on your knees."  
  
She obeyed, returning to her position on the blanket on all fours. He once again took in the mind blowing view of her curvaceous ass, shaking his head in disbelief yet again.  
  
"Do you know that you are fucking amazing?" He shoved his dick into her dripping hole just as he said _fucking,_ and she moaned with glee at the feeling of having him inside yet again. "Fucking amazing," he reiterated, still timing his strokes with his words.  
  
He ran his palms down her freckled back and then put his hands around her waist, framing her hourglass figure as he drove his pulsating manhood deep into her core. He threw his head back, looking up into the bright blue sky, grunting like a wild animal but pounding her with precision.  
  
Suddenly he pulled out, flipping her over onto her back and pressing his weight into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he guided himself back inside her wetness. Looking deep into her eyes, he told her, "I fucking love you, Samantha."  
  
She struggled to find her voice as he continued to pummel her pussy with hard thrusts. "I... fucking... love you too... Negan... Oh, God. Oh, my God!"  
  
He felt her walls begin to tighten around him and she felt him begin to twitch. Both hesitated, wondering if they should prolong the pleasure, but wanting so badly to dive headlong past the point of no return. Samantha made up her mind. "Come inside me, Daddy."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. As if on command, he was thrusting and bucking and filling her with his hot seed. In response, her climax began, her core pulsing and her clit throbbing against the base of Negan's cock. Their loins were hot with desire and their hearts pumped strong with love for each other. It was fast but it was real.  
  
As Samantha pulled her clothes back on, she couldn't help but ruminate over her sister Sabrina sneaking away with Dwight for a romantic day of their own. Negan had been so lovestruck by both girls that he didn't seem to notice the love connection between Dwight and Sabrina. The last thing Samantha wanted to see was that hot iron pressed into the remaining unburnt side of Dwight's face.  
  
"Negan, baby," she cooed. "Do we have to go back to the Sanctuary? Couldn't we just keep on driving and find a little spot somewhere to call our own?"  
  
Negan guffawed as he folded up the picnic blanket and put it back in the truck. "I'll pretend I didn't fucking hear you say that, doll. The Sanctuary is our home. We're rebuilding civilization. We're not running any-fucking-where."  
  
Samantha shivered with fear as she climbed back into the truck, hoping Dwight and Sabrina had covered their tracks well enough back home.


	3. More Than Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Negan and Samantha are still off in the countryside, Dwight and Sabrina find a safe place at the Sanctuary to have some alone time.

Around the same time that Negan and Samantha were heading out to the countryside for their picnic, Dwight and Sabrina were sneaking around the Sanctuary hand-in-hand. They searched high and low for a quiet place to connect and they finally settled on an abandoned apartment in one of the outbuildings of the Sanctuary.  
  
"This is perfect! Negan will never find us here," Sabrina had said, admiring the clean and tidy room. "This reminds me of the cottage that Samantha and I were living in before you found us."  
  
"With less walkers surrounding _this_ place, of course," Dwight laughed, tickling her ribs.  
  
She giggled, nodding her head. "There are _definitely_ less walkers here!" While her sister had no qualms about knifing a walker in the brain or putting a bullet through their skull to end their bloodthirsty rampage, Sabrina hated the whole scene. She wasn't a coward by any means but she hated getting her hands dirty. She missed the good old days. A lot.  
  
This was perhaps the first moment since the outbreak that she had felt a sense of calm and peace. There was something about Dwight that made her smile. Even with his scarred flesh and stringy blonde hair, she found him so endearing and attractive.  
  
As soon as he had shut the door behind them, her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. "Oh, Dwight. I just couldn't get you off my mind last night."  
  
Dwight smiled at her with hesitation.  
  
"What?" She grimaced at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." He shifted uncomfortably, hands in his pockets, eyes to the floor. "It's just... I mean, I know about last night. You and your sister and Negan at the showers."  
  
Sabrina's grimace shifted into a full-on frown. She felt no guilt over their sexy three-way fling in the outdoor shower, other than perhaps wishing Dwight had been there to join the party. "I'm sorry, D. We had a little fun, that's all. Don't be jealous."  
  
Now Dwight frowned. "I'm not jealous. Well, I mean, maybe I am. I lost Sherry to him and now I have to share you with him too."  
  
"Dwight, baby, it's just sex with him." She stroked his hair and his cheek, running her fingers along the textured burns. "I've only known you for a day but I know this is more than physical." She placed her hands on his chest over his heart. "I really, really like you."  
  
Had she said _love_ , he might not have believed her. But _like_ was so sweet, so genuine. It had been a long time since he felt liked by anyone. A long time since he felt seen at all.  
  
He grabbed her face and pressed his lips into hers hard, then softer, his tongue mingling with hers. Her lips were full and so kissable. He sucked at her pink bottom lip, biting it gently, wanting so much more.  
  
His hands trailed down her shoulders and then around to her back, sliding under her shirt and sending chills up her spine. "Mmm," she enthused as he caressed her. He unbuttoned her top and stood back to admire her full bosom. She smiled. "You like?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh, I like. I really, really like," he said, echoing the words she spoke of him just moments before.  
  
She stepped forward and slid his leather vest off, touching the wings and admiring them. "So sexy."  
  
"Oh, that's not mine... I mean, it is. Yeah, now it's..."  
  
"Shh, don't care," Sabrina shushed him, finger to his lips, tossing the vest aside. It made him feel good to see her discard it so effortlessly. He wore it in a halfhearted attempt to be someone else. To be the respected hero, like Daryl, who the vest truly belonged to. But he wasn't the hero. Sabrina knew that and she wanted him anyway.  
  
Where Sherry and Negan and Dr. Carson and Fat Joey and everybody else were always side-eying him and judging him one way or another, Sabrina simply saw him exactly as he was and she wanted more. It made him feel like a brand new man, and at the same time so much more comfortable in his scarred skin.  
  
Sabrina lifted Dwight's T-shirt off of him and ran her fingers up his taut abs and chest. Her hands continued on their upward path, stroking his facial hair and finally trailing over the burnt skin gently, lovingly. She wondered what happened to him and if Negan was at fault. One day she would ask him about it, but not today. She whispered sweetly, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Sometimes," he said, eyes locked on hers. "Not now."  
  
"Does this feel good?"  
  
"It feels more than good."  
  
She pulled his face down closer to hers and she pressed a sweet kiss into his branded flesh. A deep and overwhelming feeling surged in his chest. He swept Sabrina into his arms and carried her over to the bed. "I want to make love to you, Sabrina. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, Dwight. It's all I want."  
  
He laid her down delicately on the bed, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of her classic hourglass figure. Her voluptuous cleavage was sprinkled with freckles, her waist was cinched by too-tight jeans, and her full hips were so perfectly framed in faded denim. He wished he had a camera so he could forever remember the sight of her this way.  
  
The fear of what Negan might do to him if he found them this way flashed through his mind again but he shooed it away. Nothing was more important than this moment. Not Negan's rules and not even his own life.  
  
He began by removing her dusty boots and then her thick socks, rubbing her feet with tender loving care. They were soft and callous-free and he wondered how she kept herself so flawless when beauty products were so hard to find in this post-apocalyptic world.  
  
He eased his fingers up to the top of her jeans and began peeling the tight denim off her long legs. Each inch of exposed skin tantalized him. She wore no panties and he loved the sight of her well-groomed mound, adorned with a perfect patch of fiery red hair that matched her wild mane.  
  
He stood up to remove his own clothes, admiring her naked form. "God, Sabrina, you are a goddamn work of art," he smiled, licking his bottom lip. He was already rock hard in his jeans and stood at full attention when they dropped to his ankles.  
  
"My view is nothing to complain about either," she said to him, eyes locked on his manhood.  
  
He climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. She could feel his length prodding her, sliding against her inner thigh, and she rose up to meet him, encouraging him to come inside. She was already so wet and wanted to get lost in loving him.  
  
He breathed against her ear, whispering, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Mmm," she sighed. "I'm ready."  
  
He slowly entered her, inch by inch, never breaking eye contact with her. She felt like she had been escorted off to another world — one where walkers didn't exist and pleasure reigned supreme. They took their time, bringing each other to the heights of sensual joy. Dwight thrust deep and slow into her core, prolonging every sensation.  
  
They took breaks after climaxes, cuddling and talking about the dreams they held prior to the walker invasion and the dreams that still remained. Their conversation and kisses provided kindling for the flames that raged in their hearts. These two lonely souls became one over and over until darkness fell over the room and they remembered that they were fugitives — two forbidden lovers on the run from their sociopath leader.  
  
"Dwight, baby..." Sabrina whispered as he climaxed inside her yet again. "We have to go."  
  
He kissed her and squeezed her and didn't want to let go. "I know."  
  
  
As evening fell, Negan and Samantha pulled back up to the Sanctuary in the truck. Samantha was still in a dreamy haze from their beautiful picnic and steamy sex session, but as soon as the gate creaked open for them to drive through, she felt panic rise in her chest.  
  
She remembered that her sister Sabrina had gone off with Dwight for their own fun, and she had a strong feeling that Negan might just take the iron to the other side of Dwight's face for that. After all, both girls had agreed to be Negan's wives. There was no room for Dwight in any part of that informal agreement.  
  
Samantha glanced over at Negan, trying not to let her face betray her fear. He was whistling and tapping the steering wheel with his fingers, still in a great mood. She wanted so badly to keep him that way. Her eyes surveyed the grounds of the Sanctuary, scanning for any sight of her sister or Dwight.  
  
Negan noticed her odd behavior. "What's the matter, baby doll? You lookin' for walkers? We're safe in here."  
  
"Um, yeah." She giggled, nervous. "I guess I'm not used to feeling safe."  
  
"Get over here, babe." He held his arm out and gestured for her to slide over on the bench seat. She nuzzled against his neck as he put the truck in park.  
  
He put his long and slender index finger under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him, and then he pressed his mouth gently onto hers. He kissed her tenderly — softer than anyone who knew Negan could ever imagine that he would kiss a woman.  
  
Something in her usual confidence reminded him of his late wife, Lucille, and he knew that seeing her vulnerable like this was probably somewhat of a rarity. It made him feel protective and proud of the home he had made at the Sanctuary. He had no idea that his wrath was what she was so fearful of.  
  
"You never have to fuckin' worry anymore, darlin'. This is your fortress. This is the safest place you could ever be."  
  
 _The safest place? Not if my name was Dwight_ , she thought as she smiled up at him to hide her fears.


End file.
